Tenth Doctor
The Tenth Doctor is an incarnation of [[doctorwho:The_Doctor|''the Doctor]], the protagonist of the television show [[doctorwho:Doctor_Who|'Doctor Who']]. He officially debuted in ''Eden and the Forgotten People. Canon Hailing from the [[doctorwho:Doctor_Who|'Doctor Who']] universe, the Doctor is a renegade [[doctorwho:Time_Lord|'Time Lord']] from planet Gallifrey. He travels throughout space and time in a [[doctorwho:The_Doctor's_TARDIS|'type 40 TARDIS']] (T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace). When the Doctor is critically injured beyond medical repair, he can [[doctorwho:Regeneration|'''regenerate]] his body; in doing so, his physical appearance and personality change, and a new actor assumes the role. Tennant's portrayal of the Doctor is of an outwardly charismatic and charming adventurer whose likeable and easygoing attitude can quickly turn to righteous, even arrogant fury. Pre-Convergence It is unknown how the Doctor found the location of the Coalition HQ, but it is implied that he did so while traveling through the universe, and decided to stay for a while, taking an interest in the place that housed people from all over the multiverse. At the place, he had run into a couple of other individuals there. It can be assumed that this is also where he came to become familiar with R2-D2 and C-3PO. Plot Involvement Eden and the Forgotten People Though it is not known how exactly the Doctor was transported to Eden, it can be implied that he came there right after his stop at the Coalition HQ. Being dragged into his Murder Game, the Doctor found himself in a new environment surrounded by many unfamiliar and some familiar faces, one belonging to the woman he cherished the most and former companion Rose Tyler. Much to the Doctor's surprise, this was actually Rose's Bad Wolf persona. The War of the Universe It is known that before he would become the Twelfth Doctor and go through the events of The Ultimate Game, he had been swept up by the phenomena caused by Elliot, as a result confirming that his world's timeline follows a different flow of time than that of the Murder Games. The Doctor had little to no presence within the event, only interacting briefly with The Master. Epilogue(s) Eden and the Forgotten People It is unknown what exactly becomes of the Doctor at the end of the event, but it is implied that he returns to his world shortly after. It is noted that he stayed in touch with R2-D2 afterwards, reuniting with him during the events of The Ultimate Game as his twelfth incarnation. The War of the Universe It is generally assumed that he managed to return to his home world safely. Character Relationships * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/River_Song River Song] - Also hailing from Doctor Who, River is the Doctor's wife, however, the Tenth Doctor doesn't know this yet. In fact, this incarnation of the Doctor was the first to encounter River. Sadly, as this was the first time seeing River for the Doctor, this was the last time seeing the Doctor for River as she sacrificed herself to save him and many others. She made her debut in Monokuma Rising. * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Twelfth_Doctor Twelfth Doctor] - The protagonist of Doctor Who. He is a future incarnation of the Tenth who would go on to appear in Coalition Headquarters and officially debut in The Ultimate Game. * ''R2-D2'' - A character from Star Wars who also appeared within Eden and the Forgotten People. The two of them worked alongside each other as allies and stayed in contact with each other well after the events of the trial. * Rose Tyler - Another character from Doctor Who who made her debut in Eden and the Forgotten People. Rose has been the Doctor's ally since his ninth incarnation, and the two of them acted as partners during the Murder Game. * Jack Harkness - A character from Doctor Who who made his debut in Eden and the Forgotten People as well. Like Rose, Harkness is an associate of the Doctor, and they collaborated together during the course of the Murder Game. Trivia * He's great with kids. * He is a bit paranoid about death. * The Tenth Doctor, as well as all incarnations of the Doctor, such as the Seventh Doctor, Eighth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor, and Twelfth Doctor are a part of a small group of characters to have participated in various events out of order. Though events have a stated chronology and order, all incarnations of the Doctor are time travelers and thus can experience events in any order they so happen to. Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:Survivors Category:The War of the Universe Category:Coalition